


Submit a Plot!

by itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, anything you want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR/pseuds/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR
Summary: Submit a Plot:Well, the title explains everything.





	Submit a Plot!

Hi, dear people.

Do you have a good plot, but no time?

I can write it for you!

Just reply with the plot, (some of the) pairings and if you would like it to be a one-shot or whole story.

Please also note that I write for fun, and stories may be posted later than you'd like. I will, however, try to write every prompt given to me.

Bye!


End file.
